operationchocolatefandomcom-20200213-history
Choco/Character
As a kid, Chokolati, had always been raised by the Pokemon living with him. His ungrateful mother, had always wanted more, and pushed her child's need to the side just to have fun and "live." Even the smallest things were a burden for his mother to give to her son. Chokolati had always count on the Pokemon to give him the love and care he was missing out from his mother. At the age of five, while his mother was out late partying, Choco had been wondering around the neighbourhood and came upon an injured Teddiursa, limping across the streets, giving himself easy target for predators, as well as "road-kill." Choco kept the handicapped animal under his bed, without his mother knowing. His mother had smelled a scent of the wild animal, and soon came to investigate. Without a word, she started to turn red, knowing that Choco would have done this. She got mad that Choco had kept this animal for so long. She beat him secretly for about two weeks, until his paternal grandmother had noticed the bruises and marks on his legs, and arms. Choco's fathered died when he was only two years old of a car accident by a drunk driver. Choco wasn't the only one born the day his mother had been conceiving. He had been born as a twin with a baby only two minutes older than him. But within four days of the birth, the unlucky newborn had died of Leukemia. His grandmother then took him in, and being the Pokemon Breeder she is, didn't mind the fact that Choco had tooken in a helpless Pokemon. If anything, she was actually quite proud such a young character could have gotten far enough, and even given up having contact with his own mother to save this young creature. Soon enough both Choco and Teddiursa had grown up under the roof of his Grandmother. At the age of nine, Choco was almost old enough to start his Pokemon Journey, and become the Pokemon Coordinator he had always wanted to be. He also had a goal of becoming a Pokemon Master, winning all of the badges of a respective region, but soon tuned out that to just be in Pokemon Contests. A year later, his dream was permanent, and he had chosen to become a Pokemon Coordinator. Soon enough he had caught many Pokemon, entered many Contests, and even fought against various Gym Leaders, Trainers, Elite Fours, and many other famous/infamous and helpful characters in this Pokemon World. Choco is currently fulfilling his dream to become a Pokemon Coordinator, alongside many of his friends, and the person who is responsible for all that he has become, his grandmother. But he of course has to take his mother as a great inspiration, for all that she has taught him. Although of coruse he has accomplished so much, he still has alot to do before he can be a well known and best Pokemon Coordinator ever. Choco is a wonderful person, and has alot of wonderful journeys left. He currently travels with his always reliable Teddiursa, which is what stands for the Inspiration of many other. Category:Choco Pages